


灼目晴空

by ShikaKan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, 叙述诡计, 推理（伪）, 暴力表现, 猎奇, 科幻（伪）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShikaKan/pseuds/ShikaKan
Summary: 这是梦？还是梦中梦？





	灼目晴空

**Author's Note:**

> 深夜短打，一直想写，但是写不出来的原创悬疑怪谈小故事。  
因为是怪谈小故事，所以加入了有点恶心的侦探角色。

一  
好热。就算有了空调还是好热。

我盯着咖啡馆天花板上的通风口。绑在通风口上的黄色飘带在“啪嗒啪嗒”地抖来抖去。坐在我对面的是几个小时前突然在社交软件上加了我，约好在距离我住的医院不远的廉价咖啡馆里见面的人——是个女孩吗？似乎和我一样大，却又看不出具体的年龄，不，就连性别也很难确定。明明是盛夏季节，却留着厚厚的蘑菇头发型，戴着让人看不清脸的大帽子，还系着纹路花哨的羊绒三角围巾。她（？）津津有味地拨弄着智能手机，嘴里时不时发出令人不太舒服的“扑哧”“嘻嘻”“哎呀哎呀”的声音。

但我还是要感谢这个人……她那令人不快的举止至少让我清醒了一点点。我到现在也不知道在过去的四十几个小时里发生了什么，但是听负责照顾我的护士说，我是倒在了体育课上，被班主任送到医院，然后在病床上昏迷了将近两天这才醒过来的。可以说，直到现在，我都仍然感觉自己在梦中。

我抬起头，目光从瓷色的光滑桌面移向了玻璃窗外的街道。柏油路热得滋滋作响；行人像一群又一群的信鸽在灰黑色的地面盘旋，绝不落脚。天空是令人生厌的湛蓝色，没有一丝一缕用来遮拦的云，像是给牛打上烙印一样，紧紧地贴在我的视网膜上。我自知无趣，再次垂下目光，可那可憎的湛蓝还留在我的眼球上，把我的眼皮烫得血肉模糊。

倒地不起，住院观察，醒来之后又收到了完全不认识的人的好友邀请，最后被约到这里。以上，就是我综合各家之言得出的，关于我毫无印象的这将近两天之内发生的事情。每每想到这里，我就禁不住地心里发毛：我根本没有这段记忆！我明明是正常地上完了体育课，正常地打了瞌睡，最后正常地回家了。根本没有发生任何异常的事情……可我为什么，为什么会在充满了消毒水味，硬邦邦的病床上醒来，然后摇摇晃晃地，接妈妈的电话，回朋友们发来的消息。说到底，我到底是谁啊？我为什么会去上那节体育课？“我”上学吗？

“哎呀哎呀，你是不是还有点晕倒的后遗症？”坐在对面的人已经把手机收起来了，“受了点小打击就开始怀疑自己上不上学了，这个年纪的高中生真喜欢胡思乱想。还有，我可是堂堂正正的美少女。”她开口了。和想象得一样，是一种介于男性的浑厚和女性的尖锐之间的瓮里瓮气的声音；用颜色来比喻的话，就像是把橘黄色一股脑倒进钴蓝色里一样，实在不是什么可以称得上是美少女的声线。硬要说的话，应该就是儿童动画里搞笑角色的声音吧。

“这样下去也不是办法，我觉得我们应该做一些自我介绍才行！你先介绍，然后我再来讲。不过话说回来，我的名字你应该也听过吧？”

没有听过。

“卢璜梁，B市飞蝗山高中高二学生。您是……？”

名字脱口而出。这是我吗？

她笑了。先是“扑哧扑哧”的细小嘲笑声，然后逐渐变大，最后在空气中爆裂开来，变成了“噗嘎哈哈哈哈哈哈！”的声音，像是毒蘑菇的孢子，飘荡在咖啡厅的上空，而后卷进排风口，在黄色的丝带上缠了三缠，就此消失了。“我呀！我呀！”她立直了已经笑歪了的上半身，仿佛是刚听到了什么好笑的没品笑话，这才缓过神来一样，“我呀，是我呀，露町露露子，小号笔名RRR，世人皆知的猎奇故事作者！”她是中国人，这名字多半是为了纪念谁而作的笔名。世人皆知？我只记得网络上曾大范围流传着她创作的长条图小说和负责剧本的文字游戏，但这些图片和游戏早在一年前就全部被封杀了——现在在微博上搜索RRR，搜索出来的只是一片空白。等一下，这是我的记忆吗？

“当然是！货真价实，假一赔十！老娘的作品被审查干烂也是迟早的事情。”露露子摘下了厚重的软呢帽，露出了帽子下浓密的黑发。她理了理刘海，把椅子往我的方向挪了几公分，“真是老天看我不顺眼！都是搞猎奇悬疑，我的精神偶像一炮走红成了世界大师，原稿还被挂起来在卢浮宫里展览。可我呢？我在请刚认识的人喝十块钱一杯的美式咖啡……你可千万别辜负这十块钱啊，我是来和你做交易的。”

交易？什么交易？

“把你真正体验到的事情告诉我吧，我的低价素材库。”她突然压低了声音，凑得更近了，盯着我的样子就像是注视着飞虫的青蛙，“作为交换，我可以告诉你，你是因为什么才会遭遇那些事情，最后住进医院的。”

被青蛙凝视着的我，屏住呼吸，凝固在半空。

“嗯。”


End file.
